


bandom one-shots

by PhunnyDun



Category: Bandom, Peterick - Fandom, frenard, joshler - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oh god help me, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhunnyDun/pseuds/PhunnyDun
Summary: im dead on the inside





	

Tyler waits at the front of his school for his best friend, Josh Dun, to pick him up. Tyler looks through his photo albums on his phone and feels himself blush. A lot of his photos are of him and friends but most are of him and Josh. Tyler has had a huge crush on Josh since the fourth grade. He just wasn't sure if Josh had any feelings for him back. They never really got on the topic of sexuality before. Tyler wasn't even out yet to Josh as gay. Tyler inhaled deeply. Today was the day he told Josh he was gay. More specifically, gay for Josh.

Josh's red car pulls up in front of Tyler. He opens the door and buckles up.

"Hey there, dork." Josh says.

"Hey loser." Tyler says.

Josh started to drive. "You said you had something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah." Tyler's face felt warm. "Can we just get to the park then I'll tell you?"

"Sure thing, Ty." Josh said. They were silent apart from Josh's radio playing Green Day. They get to the park that's only a few blocks away. Josh turns off the engine and Tyler starts walking, not waiting for Josh to follow.

They make it to a secluded spot of the park. Tyler inhales deeply.

"Josh."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how you'll react but... I'm..." Tyler's voice shakes. "I'm gay, Josh." Josh blinks.

"That's great, Ty." 

"No, Josh. That's not all." Tyler pauses. "I'm in love with a certain person."

"Who?"

"Josh. It's you. I'm in love with you. I've loved you since fourth grade." Tyler says, squeezing his eyes shut. He looks up at Josh and Tyler has wet eyes. Josh smiles.

"Tyler." Josh says. "I never thought you would say that."

"What?"

"Tyler. I've had feelings for you since middle school." Josh says. "God, Ty, I love you."

"I love you." Tyler says quietly. Tears stream down his cheeks. "I love you, Joshua William Dun."

"I love you, Tyler Robert Joseph." 

Josh leans in and kisses Tyler on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> im deceased


End file.
